The present disclosure relates to determining an association between a person and a mobile device carried by the person.
Mobile devices have become an indispensable companion for our everyday lives. People use them to check email, chat with friends, and play games. Many applications running on mobile devices generate traffic even when the users do not interact with the devices. Some applications periodically send and receive background data to synchronize with the cloud. Even the operating system generates traffic without user initiation (e.g., to proactively find available Wi-Fi access points).